runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Merchers creator of merhanting clans
Merchers is wildely regarded as the creator of merch clans and the most successful mercher of all time who came up with the whole item manipulation scheme.Merchers http://images.wikia.com/rsplayers/images/1/1f/ImagesCAWXKSLH.jpg Early Lifehttp://rsplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Merchers&action=edit&section=2Edit Merchers began playing runescape when it was released on January 2001, he was not a runescape enthusiast at the beginning of his career it is widely believed he played very little compared with the famous of those days (zezima). According torumour Merchers was an avide player killer during his early runescape life although he did not have good player killing stats. His exstansive knowledge of the market was to come in handy in the first drop of 'rare items' on Halloween 2001 collecting 5 pumpkins that year. Many people ate these but he held on to them making a fortune when he sold them in 2005. Runescape 2http://rsplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Merchers&action=edit&section=3Edit When runescape 2 was released merchers began to focus less on the player killing side of the game and more on skills. Merchers reached a respectable level in many skills over a two year period until 2006 when he stopped playing the game. People don't really know why but he was to return in the middle of 2007, he quicklybecame once again a determined player rising more skill levels and reaching his aim of 85 mining and 90 woodcutting and the combat level 110 in that same year. November 2007http://rsplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Merchers&action=edit&section=4Edit At the end of 2007 merchers took advantage of two updates, the clan update in August 2007 and then the grand exchange update of November 2007. Within 2 days of the grand exchange update he released a new typeof clan a 'merch clan', many people within runescape were taken in by the promises of millions and merchers idea quickly paid off when his clan became one of the largest in such a short space of time. December 2007http://rsplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Merchers&action=edit&section=5Edit December was the month when most of the activity occured, he released the item to manyu of his best firends earlier and then on a sliding sacle from then. This system is still used today and it resembles that of the feudal system, merchers developed this idea and pounced upon other players methods of advertising, he soon became the most well known clan leader and was beginning to make billions investing money from rare items. Disappearance of merchershttp://rsplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Merchers&action=edit&section=6Edit Merchers clan took off but after 7 months in July 2008 merchers disappeared. There has been much speculation over why but the accepted version is the fact he was contioniously pestored on his account. Most people after that believed he left runescape without anyone being able to interview him on his success, howver he apparently reappeared on a new account in 2008, there has been many people who said variations on his name,'zebez' is apparently the name he was created under but since then it is thought he has chnaged his name. N one knows his true location howver it is thought that he had a spell at the merch clan getyoucash as genral working his way up on purpose in order to prove his knowledge and ability to work his way to the top. Where he is now is a mystery which we hope to solve, there are many people who want an interview with merchers but so far no matter how hard they have tried they have failed. Category:Clans